No Mistake About That
by Silver Miko
Summary: ONESHOT Aoshi misinterprets the things Misao says, as Miko spastically tries to pull as much double entendre as she can::snickers:: Poor Aoshi-sama!


Author's Notes: THis is utterly based on my newfound quirk on busting the Double Entendre meter. ::Snickers:: Poor Aoshi-sama, misinterpreting Misao's words.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
No Mistake About That  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
(going from normal to hentai in 3 seconds flat)  
  
  
  
Aoshi calmly walked through the Aoiya hallway in the middle of the night, a silent yawn escaping his lips. He had been awake doing paperwork and had just completed the banal task. As he passed Misao's room a sound caught his attention, a voice....moaning.  
  
Stopping, he moved closer to her door, pressing his ear to it as he listened to the moaning nose.  
  
"Mmmm..Aoshi-sama...."   
  
Hearing Misao moan his name sleepily, he slid her shoji door open slightly to confirm that she was, indeed, asleep.  
  
"Mmmm..more........." she moaned again, tossing and turning, which caused her sleeping yukata to part slightly. Aoshi's gaze quickly moved to her shoulder which was revealed by the slight parting of her yukata.  
  
"Mmmmm..Aoshi-sama, moreeee... please......"   
  
Aoshi's eyes widened at the husky tone of Misao's voice and felt himself silently walking towards her as she continued tossing and turning.  
  
"Mmm..more more..now...I want...I want..."  
  
His mind was a complete and utter blur as he knelt down beside her, his eyes roaming over her pettite figure as she let out another moan.  
  
"Oh please! Let me have more dessert!!!"  
  
Aoshi blinked, his mouth parting slightly as his cheeks reddened. She had been talking about dessert?! He thought she had been thinking of....other things!  
  
Disgusted at his thoughts, Aoshi shook his head and began to stand up, when her hand shot up and grabbed him by thr neck, dragging him to lay next to her as she glomped him in her sleep.  
  
"Misao-chan wants to sleep with her Aoshi-sama!!!!" she murmured loudly, holding him tightly.  
  
Aoshi for his part groaned, and knew from years earlier that there was no way in hell he was successfully budging out of her grasp.  
  
With a dejected sigh, Aoshi relaxed and closed his eyes and waited. At some point Misao would release her grip on him, right?  
  
Misao shifted in her sleep again, draping one leg over his muscular thigh and an arm over his waist, nuzzling her face into his neck. Aoshi groaned once more, silently praying his self control would persevere.  
  
  
  
As morning came, Aoshi blinked as sunlight hit his face and groaned feeling the soreness in his muscles. He glanced to his side to see a Misao sitting up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
She peered down at him and gave him a sleepy smile.  
  
"Morning, Aoshi-sama? What are you doing in my room?" she asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I was checking on you last night and you wouldn't let me leave." he murmured, sitting up slowly.  
  
Misao blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh..ohhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry!! Gee, I haven't done something like that since I was six."  
  
"Aa." he said, wincing as he flexed his shoulder. He could function with three hours of sleep, couldn't he? Like anyone could sleep with a moaning ninja girl glomping you. He was amazed he even got any sleep what with the feelings she had caused to awaken in him.  
  
"Aoshi-sama you look so stiff!"  
  
He blinked and turned quickly to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your muscles, they look all stiff and tense." Misao repeated, moving behind Aoshi to lightly rub his shoulders.   
  
::AN~Miko needs someone to rub her shoulders::  
  
Aoshi took a deep breath, trying to rid all hentai thoughts from his mind. A difficult task with Misao's hands working the muscles in his back.  
  
"Mm, harder, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He tensed at her words, and stood up quickly.  
  
"That's fine Misao. Get dressed and come down for breakfast." he said hastily and departed for his room as fast as he could.  
  
Misao watched him go and frowned.  
  
"What's with him?" she wondered.  
  
Fifteen minutes later both Aoshi and Misao made their way to the dining room for breakfast where the other sat patiently awaiting.   
  
"Aoshi, My pretty Misao! OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Okina said cheerfully, his chopsticks poised for eating.  
  
Aoshi and Misao mumbled 'good morning' and took their seats across from each other.  
  
"Oh my Aoshi-san, you look like you didn't sleep very well. Were you up all night doing paperwork?" Okon asked, nibbling on a pickled radish.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"It's my fault! Aoshi-sama was checking on me and I sorta grabbed him in my sleep and wouldn't let him get up! I guess he had a real difficult sleeping with me!" Misao annouced, then took a sip of tea.  
  
She was oblivious the wide eyed stares of the other Oniwabanshuu and the downcasting of Aoshi's eyes as he felt his cheeks redden slightly.  
  
"Aoshi?" Okina asked, arching an eyebrow at the silent man.  
  
"It was nothing." Aoshi replied, mentally cursing Misao's choice of words.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Aoshi accompanied Misao to the river to catch some fish for dinner, seeing as everyone else had gone into town. Aoshi watched as Misao sat casually sprawled, holding a fishing rod in her hands as she waited for a fish to take the bait.  
  
"I wonder how many fish we'll catch today." she said cheerfully, grinning at him.  
  
"I don't know, Misao." he asnwered, shaking his fishing rod a little.  
  
After a while he heard Misao suddenly squeal in delight and stand up, pulling her reel back as a large fish came flying out and landed on the ground.  
  
"Alright I caught one!" she said happily, bending to unhook her hook.  
  
"Very good, Misao." he said, smiling softly at her joy.  
  
"What can I say? I'm good at handling a rod."   
  
Aoshi choked at her words, his eyes widened as his thoughts rapidly envisioned some very naughty things.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Your nose is bleeding!" Misao cried out, and quickly ran to him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Aoshi blinked and wiped his nose, lowering his head.  
  
"It's fine, Misao. Let's try to catch more fish." he grumbled, watching as she cast her reel back and tossed the line back into the water.  
  
Aoshi looked out to the water, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
What was wrong with him today? It was like every word she spoke sounded so perverted. He wondered if she even realized it. She was eighteen and despite what some thought he KNEW Misao wasn't that naive and innocent. Sometimes she reminded him of a middle aged merchant with her directness and street savvy. He was sure she heard things in her travels and wasn't as naive as other women when it came to those matters. He had once wondered if she had ever had an experience with men, but quickly realized the error in that upon overhearing a conversation she had with Kaoru.  
  
'Well I know things yeah, but I've never done anything like that! The only guy I'd want to do that with is Aoshi-sama!'  
  
He was, in some ways, relieved by that statement. He didn't like to admit it, but the thought of any other man with his Misao would mean death for said bastard. His Misao? He looked at her placid expression as she stared out at the water humming and felt his expression soften.  
  
Shaking his head he focused on fishing and soon felt the familiar tug of a fish hooked on the bait and pulled the reel back gracefully, causing his catch to come soaring out of the river trailing some water with it which splashed both him and Misao.  
  
Catching the fish he set it next to Misao's, and turned back to see Misao shaked droplets of water out of her hair.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, you got me all wet!"  
  
The distinct cracking sound of his fishing rod breaking in half caused Misao to run towards him, a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she asked, looking into his eyes with concern.  
  
"It's fine, Misao. Let's go." he mumbled, grabbing the fish and walking backs towards the Aoiya with Misao trailing behind him.  
  
'Mou, why does it seem like Aoshi-sama's trying to run away from me?!'   
  
*********************************  
  
Misao punched frustratedly at the practice dummy, huffing as her breath gew deeper and deeper, her chest heaving from her actions.  
  
In short, Misao was ticked off.   
  
She hadn't done ANYTHING at all that would set Aoshi off and yet he was acting like she had the plague or something. Was it SO much to ask for that he spend time with her? If he wouldn't give her his love, was it so much to ask for some time for crying out loud?   
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!  
  
Grabbing her kunai, she stepped back and began practicing with them. She flung the small knives with great force as she growled out her frustrations to no one in the empty training room.  
  
"Stupid...stubborn....angsty...Aoshi-sama!!!!"  
  
The sound of wood being stabbed violently filled the air along with a litany of 'Kuso!'s until the last kunai was thrown.  
  
Misao sat down and laid back, tucking her arms underneat her head and crossed her legs at the ankle and began to think.   
  
"I wonder if it's about last night. Geez, like he's never shared a bed with me before! Well...not in over ten years but he doesn't think of me in those terms, right? Sadly, no he doesn't. Geeeeeeez......." she lamented, talking to herself.  
  
No one really paid attention to her ramblings much anyway, probably not even Aoshi-sama. It was their tea time ritual, she served him tea and rambled on about anything and everything while he silently listened, supposedly. He probably droned her out. If only he knew, her ramblings were a means to get him to talk, open up. Instead she was getting the feeling it bothered him, yet when she was quiet she got the feeling he thought something was wrong with her. Same with everyone else.  
  
"Misao."  
  
Sitting up quickly, she saw Aoshi walked into the room and stand up quickly.  
  
"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He looked around the room and noticed kunai stabbed violently into the wall the practice dummy was falling apart.  
  
"Is there something bothering you?" he asked, walking towards her.  
  
"I just have a lot of tension that needed to be released."  
  
Aoshi's step faltered slightly, as he mentally winced. Damn dirty thoughts.  
  
"It's been a long time since sparred Misao. I would like to see how you've improved." he stated, standing three feet from her.  
  
Misao stretched out her limbs and plastered a small grin on her face. Hmmm..physical contact with Aoshi-sama? Who was she to protest.  
  
"Fine by me, Aoshi-sama!" she said cheerfully as she took up a stance.  
  
  
  
Misao delivered the first attack, launching into a punch which Aoshi easily countered and thus they began trading jab for jab, kick for kick until after thirty minutes Misao found herself thrown back and hit into the wall.  
  
Aoshi walked over to her quickly, helping her stand up and heard her mutter an 'ow' as she began to hobble.  
  
"Misao, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
She looked up at him, breathing deeply.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I'm throbbing because of you." she whispered breathlessly.  
  
Aoshi tensed, his mouth opening slightly before he could speak.  
  
"W.What?"  
  
"My knee is throbbing!" she repeated, grabbing at his purple shirt as she shook her leg out.  
  
"Ah, can you walk?" he asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"I think so." she murmured, leaning against him as he helped her walk.  
  
"Misao, I'm sorry." he murmured, holding her closer as they entered the living room. He didn't intend for her to get thrown into the wall, but he hadn't expected her to almost land a punch to his face. She had improved a lot since he had last seen her fight, and although he hadn't been happy at her choosing the Oniwabanshuu lifestyle, he was very glad she could hold her own.  
  
"It's okay, Aoshi-sama. I just didn't expect you to bang me against the wall so hard."   
  
Aoshi tripped slightly, but quickly steadied himself as to not cause both of them to fall down.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked.  
  
"I'm fine, my foot caught."   
  
"Oh, yeah, happens to me all the time!" she laughed, moving away from him and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Aoshi-sama, I'm fine! I'm going to see if they need any help!"  
  
And with that she disappeared.  
  
Aoshi shook his head and decided he needed to take a nice, long bath.  
  
Maybe a cold one at that.  
  
  
  
Sitting in the bath, Aoshi leaned back and let the warm water relax his muscles. It was rediculous how he was misinterpreting almost everything she said to sound perverted. What was he thinking?   
  
'That you want her.' his mind whispered.  
  
Sinking further into the bath, he sighed.  
  
It was true really, he did want her. Why did he fight it so much? Because he had spent most of the years pretending it was simple fondness. It was more than that though. He loved...  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Looking towards the door, he saw Misao enter. They both knew she could discern him only from chest up, so she didn't bother to avert her gaze. If it had been anyone else.....well, no one else would dare enter but Misao.   
  
"Yes, Misao?"  
  
"Will you be joining us for dinner later?" she asked, walking to the bath and sitting against the edge to dip her feet into the warm water.  
  
"Aa." he replied, closing his eyes.  
  
He could sense she was still there, and wondered why. Usually she would have left by now.  
  
"Is there anything else you want, Misao?" he asked, his ice blue eyes gazing at her.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, more like grinned.  
  
"Yes. You." she replied.  
  
Aoshi's thoughts got the best of him again.  
  
"I see. You want me to help you with something?" he asked.  
  
Misao laughed softly and stood up, shaking her head as she tugged at her pink obi, letting it fall to the floor. Aoshi's eyes widened as he watched her shed her top and shorts, unsure of whether he a) imagining it, b) should look away, or c) what she was up to.  
  
"M..Misao?" he questioned, his voice shaky as she stepped into the tub and made her way towards him. With a small, almost seductive smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and she pressed herself against him.  
  
"I want you, Aoshi-sama..." she breathed out against his ear.   
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
Now there was definitely no mistake about that. She wanted him, as much as he wanted her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"What happened to you two?" Shiro asked, as Aoshi and Misao walked into the dining room, their hair wet and looking disheveled from their watery interlude. Misao for her part had a huge grin on her face and was positively glowly while Aoshi himself had a slightly dazed look on his face and traces of a small smile. He briefly stole a glance at a Misao.  
  
She surprised him a great deal, but very VERY pleasantly.   
  
Misao's thoughts were on par with Aoshi's.   
  
'Hmmm....who knew Aoshi-sama could be so..wild, or had so much stamina!'  
  
"Well?" Shiro asked, wondering what was going on with the two. They looked....mysteriously content.  
  
Aoshi remained silent, which was not the case for Misao.  
  
"We were just cooling off because it got so hot for us." she said with a smile and walked towards the stairs.  
  
Shiro blinked at Misao, then back to a still quiet Aoshi, who was trying to not laugh.  
  
"I see...right......I'm just going to see what Omasu is up to." he murmured, and quickly left.  
  
Misao shook her head and laughed as she walked up the stairs, then paused.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi-sama, we still have some time before dinner. Care to bang me against the wall, again?"  
  
Aoshi blinked, then shook his head.  
  
She really was something else.   
  
"Aa, sou desu." he said with a smirk and followed her upstairs.  
  
But she was his. And he was hers.  
  
Pressing her against the wall of his room, he noticed the large smirk on her face.  
  
"Looks like you're the one throbbing now, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi groaned. She really did have a way with words.  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
AN: Ohohohohohohohohoho!!!! I can tell you know I've said about 80% of the things Misao says in this. Poor Aoshi-sama! For those who want clarification, Misao doesn't intend for what she says to be perverted until the 'I want you' part. Everything else is Aoshi's horniness getting the best of him. Lol.   
  
Ah well, at least I ended it with a bang! Tee hee...tee hee......  
  
Duet 4 will be out..latest...hm..Saturday. And something else should be out too, a little gift to Shin for giving me Aoshi-sama in Leather.  
  
Droolllll.... off to stab my hands for art! Later! 


End file.
